onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Daz Bonez
Where does his 51,000,000 beri bounty come from? I don't remember it being mentioned, but it's on this page and the bounties page. --72.82.5.204 06:09, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :Baroque Works mini-series. One-Winged Hawk 12:04, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::I try to look around Baroque Works mini-series Ch. 359–413 but got nothing. please focus the position or chapter again because I think this is fake bounty.JGV 14:45, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Here it is again... someone put up the 51,000,000 bounty. Can someone tell me where the sources for this is exactly? Manga chapter? Anime episode? Mini-arc? Data books? Please, so I could determine whether to add this to the Bounties page, as well as add it to the total bounty of Baroque Works. Yatanogarasu 16:17, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :I think it could be in chapter 217, page 14. The reason the bounty didn't show is probably due to a mistranslation. We should look at the original Japanese scan to confirm. Yatanogarasu 16:29, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::No such amount exists for him. I think the origins of the fake bounty came from the German translation. The false amount came from Smoker and Tashigi sitting on the boat looking at the wanted posters of Luffy and Zoro. One-Winged Hawk 23:33, 2 June 2009 (UTC) First Appearance Shouldn't the first appearance be said to be Chapter 155? http://manga.bleachexile.com/one-piece-chapter-155-page-18.html :It's a unclear silhouette of him like when Sengoku thought of Jinbei. Its not like other characters like Hannyabal as the character himself is not actually participating.Mugiwara Franky 07:11, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Real name for page title Shouldn't the title of this page be changed to "Daz Bones" instead? That is his real name (just like "Sir Crocodile" instead of "Mr. 0" and "Nico Robin" instead of "Miss All-Sunday"). We should also do the same for Mr. 3 (Gial Dino) and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei (Bentham). --Yatanogarasu 2:42, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Mr. 1's code name is for the moment the most used name when referring to the guy like Aokiji, Kizaru, and Akainu.10:21, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::Then what about Edward Newgate and Monkey D. Luffy? Everyone knows them as "Whitebeard" and "Straw Hat", respectively, but their original name is used instead. Yatanogarasu 20:00, 31 January 2010 (UTC) :::The thing is with Edward Newgate and Luffy is that they are more known by those names by most. For Mr. 2, Bentham is apparently not much known or being used to refer to him.Mugiwara Franky 07:06, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Despite these character being more known by their Baroque Works codenames, they should be referred to by their real names for two reasons: ::::1. Baroque Works is disbanded, hence these titles don't exist anymore, they rather act as nicknames ::::2. For organisation and formality, they should not be referred by their nicknames/epithetsunsigned by Sables :::::Baroque Works maybe disbanded but a majority of characters still use the titles to refer to some of the members. This is apparently even more so by a significant number of people who read One Piece. Using their real names maybe more formal but for some of these guys, it may make them less identifiable to a certain degree as their real names are not that common.Mugiwara Franky 14:21, May 27, 2010 (UTC) So, if Crocodile starts calling him "Daz Bones" regularly instead of "Mr. 1", then do we change? Yatanogarasu 23:24, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I think we should. The only time he was recently called Mr.1 was during Impel Down in his introduction box. Crocodile called him Daz or Bones from then on. I think it should be changed. The same should go for Mr. 3 and Mr. 2's pages as well.DancePowderer 00:15, January 24, 2011 (UTC) The Admirals too? They do call him Sakazuki more than Akainu. Yatanogarasu 00:29, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hold off on the admirals, at least for now. I've only noticed them getting called by their proper names a lot in the anime, not so much in the manga.DancePowderer 00:40, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I disagree with Galdino. He is still often called Mr. 3 and his hairstyle is also a permanent reminder of his alias. Tho it is true that they completely moved away from Mr. 2 and are slowly building up Daz Bones instead of Mr. 1 I just checked Mr. 2's page, there it says Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. This way would cover both, but looks somewhat strange if you ask me. For the admirals, I agree with DancePowderer, it is really more an anime thing.Jinbe 00:57, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I agree with renaming this page as Daz Bones, it's what he's being called all the time now. And maybe we should change "Mr. 2 Bon Kurei" to simply Bon Kurei. No one calls him Mr. 2 anymore anyway. (Mr. 3 should remain as Mr. 3) [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 01:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Then shouldn't Mr. 2 be called Bentham, since that is his real name? He hasn't been mentioned in a while, so we could get away with using it. As for Mr. 3, as much as I like consistency, I agree it should be kept for now.DancePowderer 03:29, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I think we should go for the name that is known by most and is used frequently. Since Mr. 2 is usually called "Bon chan" or "Bon boy" (by Iva) we should go with Bon Kurei. The only one who called him Mr. 2 lately is, coincidently, Mr. 3. For Bentham... I can't remember anyone calling him that name - except for the "introduction" at Impeldown. On top of that, If we start to strictly change the alias to the real name, we have to do it with the admirals and other characters too. The most prominent example would be Franky -> Cutty Flam. So, I agree with Dancepowderer that consistency is good, but in some cases we would cause mild confusion if we go strictly that way. In addition, I think the real (but not often used) name really starts to shine if it is mentioned in the introducing text of an article instead of the header. It causes a nice "Aha!" - effect, something a wikia can only welcome.Jinbe 14:15, January 24, 2011 (UTC) The best thing to do with characters is to use the name they are currently going by. Since Baroque Works is over, Mr. 1 has been refered to as Daz Bones, and his name has been more commonly used than the other named officer agents, so at the very least we should change Mr. 1 to Daz Bones and bring the other characters' name changes up for discussion on their respective talk pages. This would exclude the Admirals, since they have been refered to by their aliases, as well as Franky since he said he changed his name. This would include Mr. 2, Mr. 3, and Miss Doublefinger.DancePowderer 16:11, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Then let's get a forum started. Here: Forum:Characters' Real Name. Yatanogarasu 19:08, January 24, 2011 (UTC) That horrible anime's difference * Should we add the trivia that during the Marineford arc his arms became swords and his hands disappeared, while in the manga and during the Arabasta arc they didn't? --Meganoide 23:12, January 23, 2011 (UTC)